Full Steam Ahead
by Abbyroseflame24
Summary: When Life throws you into a whole new world and gives you a curse to use the power of The elements around you including darkness and the ability to fly. Don't complain, use it to become someone amazing. Even if your afraid of heights.
1. Start of a New Begining

**It's not everyday that your life really becomes an adventure.**

* * *

 _Many years ago, there was a land. That land was called Hyrule, it was a beautiful land with many creatures who lived there. But one day an evil plagued this beautiful land and those who protected the land where missing. The people begged their gods to send a hero to save their land but the gods did not send a hero. Instead the gods told those who would behold the future to flee to the highest mountain tops. Where from there Hyrule was plunged into a watery Grave..._

"BORING!" A young man spoke out.

"Come on guys I love doing these things!" I slumped in my chair, "y'all don't let me have my fun.." I mumbled with my face squished against the desk. Today was Saturday and a few of my friends where hanging out with me. My Names Abby, but I have most people call me Z. It's the first letter of my last name. I stretched and stood up.

"So how long did I get into the re-telling of Wind Waker?" I questioned to my best friend.

"2 minutes," She replied back in sheer boredom. The power had went out from a storm going on upstairs, we where watching a movie by one of my favorite companies but Alas, the rain and wind was to much. I got out my Fully charged DS.

"Anyone else have a DS to play Mario kart on?" I inquired, Only a few people, so I said never mind and put in a Zelda game I only recently finished. Minutes later people's rides started to show up since the rain was becoming to strong and I went upstairs and helped them get to their cars. But when I turned around somehow a lighting bolt struck me and I blacked out.

* * *

 _"Abigail... head my words... go to the Village by the sea and the mysterious forest, there you will find your destiny..."_

"Ugh... my head..." I stood up with my head painfully throbbing.

"Hey! Are you ok!" I heard a males voice calling to me, "Lady! Walk to my voice! If you can't move I'll come get you!"

I heard a train coming and it quickly passed, I tried to open my eyes but it was blinded with Sun. Then after it passed someone ran over to me. "Goddess's sake lady what where you doing all the- what's up with your hair? Where's your ears?" The voice asked, I then opened my eyes and looked deep into his turqoise eyes.

"What do you mean what's wrong with my hair and ears?" I questioned back at him. Then I noticed his outfit and His hair and ears, his ears where pointed, Navy blue shirt with 4 silver buttons along his chest. A small Navy blue and red hat sat on his head. His golden blonde hair stopped at the base of his neck. I out of sheer excitement alone, started to blush.

"you ok?" He then put the back of his hand gently on my forehead, he was checking my temperature. Since me and him where the same height we stared into each other's eyes.

"I-I'm fine, Just... know what never mind. My names Abby," I stuck my hand out for a handshake. He firmly but not to firm grasped my hand and smiled.

"Names Link," Link looked at me, it then sparked I smiled back.

* * *

 ** _And so our Story begins._**


	2. Welcome to Aboda Village

**_Later on that day..._**

* * *

"Niko I swear she has to stay with us! She's sweet and strong!" Link exclaimed to his older Roomate.

"It isn't proper for a young lady to live with two men Link, show some Manners." Niko, the old man, replied looking over at me Link had me walk with him all the way to the village he lived at. It was on the edge of the whole plains, right where the forest was, and right where the ocean meet this village was beautiful. But then everything sunk in all at once, I was in Spirit Tracks. Before the main events after the rails started to dissapear. I highly doubted I was going to go back home, then I saw Link actually getting furious. He slammed his fist into the table where the two where talking.

"She has nowhere else to go! I highly doubt she's even from around here and you're throwing her out into the curb!" Link roared in anger then a figure towered over me and entered the house.

"Link! Show respect to Niko! It's because of him even you have a roof over your head!" The Man barked at Link forcing him to calm down. "Niko I do believe that she should stay with you two, but in that case during the day she'll be with me and Link for his training sessions. Over night I'll start making her own hut. Young miss can you come in here please?" The Man addressed to me and I walked in very Timidly expescially after seeing Link so heated up, I never would have thought.

"Sorry Lass, he can get a little temperamental when he feels there is even the slightest unjust opinion." Niko apologized to me,

"it's perfectly fine, he's better than my brother." I nervously replied, Link realized only now that even I heard that and looked away in curt. I smiled a bit, "and I heard, I'd be fine with staying here, but I looked around, there isn't much space for houses," I inquired.

"we'll find a spot for you miss-"

"Her names Abby," Link snarled, he seems to be almost feral but I can't judge to hard I don't know his past.

"Link..." the man glared down at Link then turned to me, "Miss Abby, I will find a spot for you, I swear on my sword." I figured that was the same as back home 'Cross my heart and hope to die,'

"A-alright." I replied sheepishly, the man slightly smiled then signaled Link to follow him, Link gently took my hand and had me walk with him. I blushed deeper then i realized i was going out on the train ride with them.

"I know he looks scary but Alfonzo is really a big softie to girls like you." Link told me with understanding. Good to know i'm not the only one terrified by a guy who's 2 feet taller than me. I got into the back compartment while Alfonzo and Link took the head of the train. It was kind of cool, I've never been on a train like this before but I am from the 21st century. I felt a slight jerk and heard the whistle blow, we where on our way out and off to see things.

* * *

 _ **Months Later...**_

* * *

It's been a few months since I got struck and well. Turns out I have a natural ability to drive a train, seeing as I got to Hyrule in less time then Link took on his last few tries. I was only doing it for fun but he was a little upset to say the least. Turns out here in New Hyrule thy have more ingredients to make stuff like Pasta and they have beef here so if I wanted to I could try to make steak, or maybe Tacos? Today was going to be a big day so I was making Breakfast in my new hut. It had one bed the walls where painted turquoise since it was my favorite color and I had plenty of room to put things If I ever wanted to make my own furniture. I finished making breakfast and put it in the pot I used to carry around food so it doesn't get bad and headed over to Link and Niko's house. Once I got there I saw Alfonzo shaking Link trying to wake him up.

"did I come at a bad time?" I questioned at the sight of what was going on,

"No Miss Abigail. Link here needs to get ready for his final exam. Today he is going to meet the princess who will make him a Royal Engineer," Alfonzo said first looking at me then to Link.

"Wait what?" Link said as he looked up then Alfonzo dropped him, I could tell he was forcing him into a mood. I stepped out of the way to let Alfonzo through.

"Both of you meet me at the station and don't make me wait for long." Alfonzo said leaving the house in a huff. Both me and Link nervously chuckled, Niko shook his head.

* * *

 ** _To be continued next Chapter..._**


	3. Princess, meet Tomboy

_**And so it continues...**_

* * *

"Link! Over here!" I heard more people in the village call for Link. Every corner we turned, I was the first one to the station and I sat on the steps and waited. I got a good laugh when Link was being chased by bee's so he was forced to jump into the water, you would swear that he's doing things like that on purpose. He then joined me at the station and we walked up to where the train was supposed to be.

"You're both late." We heard Alfonzo say as his garage doors opened and the wooden train came out of the station. He looked at Link specifically when he got off the train. "Don't you understand the significance of today? In order to become a train engineer in this kingdom, you must have an audience with the princess. If she grants you her permission, you can finally operate a train by yourself. Now hop aboard! We're heading to the castle! That includes you miss Abby.."

"Ok," I replied in agreement.

"Yeah!" Link said in slight growing anticipation. He's grown almost into a brother for me, so I smiled at his boyish excitement. Alfonzo and me climbed into the back compartment since Link was going to drive the train by himself to Hyrule. I saw the cows today, they where on the tracks so Link used the whistle and they moved. I was paying attention and saw 4 other trains. They where a deep blue color. Link kept on track the whole ride and we stopped at Hyrule Castle Town. After Link got off I got out of the back compartment.

"Ready?" I asked him, he was awake now I could see it in his eyes, he simply nodded in response as Alfonzo got out the back.

"You two head on ahead, Hyrule Castle is straight from here Abby since you aren't the one getting your liscense I'd suggest waiting for Link within the town, Maybe you can sell some of those rare items we found in that Backpack of yours." Alfonzo implied.

* * *

 _Weeks Earlier_

* * *

 _"Hey Alfonzo! I see something weird in the water!" Link called out while me and him where getting Some crabs and Lobster for dinner._

 _"hmm?" He got into the deeper part of the water and putted up a one strap satchel._

 _"My old Backpack..." I said in shock, I swore my stuff from Home was gone for good, Link looked over at me in curiousity._

 _"Old Backpack?" He asked in pure curiosity I looked back at him, Alfonzo heard that too and asked that I tell them the truth behind me. So I did, Link didn't believe it at first but what shocked me is what Niko said._

 _"So it's happened again, never thought I'd see something like this happen ever again in my life but here it is," he was looking down then looked back up._

 _"Abby, you are the second ever hero to arrive in a time of need that came from another world. Please don't fail whatever mission you where given because it will end in dissaster if you do not... I know from experience." He said, but after that dinner was finished cooking, I managed to make seafood stuffed Mannicotti by some kind of instinct that told me how to make noodles from Hylian wheat._

* * *

 _Back to the present time._

* * *

"If it's worth anything here," I replied after thinking of that experience again. Link was already going on ahead, he kept the princess waiting long enough I guess. But he got stopped by the postal service. I walked around for a bit and found some shops to go to and get stuff. I bought a hylian wallet seeing as their currency is gems. I had to much in fact. Way to much.. so I bought a shield for Link incase you know something happens. And I bought Potions seemed like a smart idea at the time.

* * *

 **POV switch... Subject Link**

* * *

I feel a little bit bad that I left Abby by herself but I was the only one allowed into the castle at the time. I'm also not convinced that Abby is from another world, maybe another civilization out on the sea but not another world. I got to the gates and two guards stopped me.

"Halt! Only those who are invited by the princess can be allowed into Hyrule castle at this time." The Larger guard told me.

"I'm the new Engineer, I was invited." I replied in a calm demeanor, the other guard then recognized the day and they both let me through. I wan on my way to the inner most part of the castle where I would meet with the princess but as my luck would have it another guard stopped me. It took me a while to get up the stairs after some counselor told him to get out of the way so my cerimony could be over and done with. I mean I understand life as royalty is tough, but as Abby would say,

"Settle down there and take a good long look at your remarks," I remembered her saying more than once. But I made my way up towards the main castle floor and awaited the princess' arrival. My head bowed as I stood on one knee, merely awaiting her arrival.

* * *

 **Back to Abby...**

* * *

I sighed sitting at the edge of the towns rim of it's overlook to the castle. I was beyond bored with how this place was, everything seemed so slow and boring around here. So I decided, why not take a nap so I did. The light was like a warm blanket covering me in warmth when.. I heard the Voice again.

"You are doing well young Abigail. Your powers will come to you soon, but I want you to answer me some questions. Firstly, Do you Care for Link truly? Or is he another Puppet you wish to control." The Voice investogated becoming cold towards the end.

"Of course I care for Link, he's the brother I never had. Just as much of a dork as me but not as a jerk as my real brother," I replied from the bottom of my heart.

"Secondly, are you going to let fear take control of you for when the time comes to protect those your loved ones? Or will you throw it to the side?" The voice inquired.

"I-I don't know... I would hope I could throw it to the side to save them. But fear is very powerful," I responded I truely didn't know . The voice was going to ask something when I heard a different voice, one more familiar to me calling my name. I opened my eyes to a pair of legs in front of my face, I fell over in my sleep.

"Abby I need your help." Link begged me, he looked pitiful and I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"What do you need this time?" I snickered to him. He seemed really nervous about whatever he was about to ask me.

"I-I need to sneak into that window over there," he pointed to a nearly door like Window leading into a hidden part of Hyrule Castle. I smiled.

"I still have the rope and the climbing skills. So let's go," I smirked and got out the long 12 ft rope.

* * *

3.6576 meters if your not from America

* * *

I scaled the wall and let down the rope for Link to climb up. He had a slight slip at the very top but I caught him and before the guard could even see us, we ran to the door like open spot and headed to where Link wanted to go, there I saw her Princess Zelda in the skin. She was the same body type as me just less fat, she seemed shocked that I was with Link.

"Oh my goodness! You where caught? What do you-"

"Relax your highness i'm his skilled sister," I answered her before she asked. She sighed in relief since I wasn't a thief holding Link and her for ransom. She then explained the situation with the Tower of Spirits. She told Link to change but then it clicked and I pulled out my own clothes. "Wear this Zelda, I'll re-do your hair so no one thinks your The princess, Link then can pretend to kick us out and sneak out using the rope I have set up and we can all head there together." I kind of suggest, mostly demanded. Link apologized for me, but Zelda said how much of a great idea that was and when she changed, I put a clip in her hair that had fake Turquoise hair in it I also gave her a Necklace.

"alright you two tresspassers never come back!" He acted like a real knight but me and her over exaggerated the shove even though he only tapped us. No other Knight was paying attention and me and Zelda ran over to a alley to get her changed back to normal and I went and got Link and the rope. And we headed towards the train. I only now wish that we where beyond prepared for what was to happen next.


End file.
